1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a touch panel, a touch display apparatus using the same and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a touch panel fabricated by a half-tone mask process, a touch display apparatus using the same and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional touch panel includes a substrate and a sensing layer, with the sensing layer being formed on the substrate. The sensing layer is generally formed by several mask processes. For example, using a first mask process, a number of first sensing units along a particular direction are formed on the substrate. Using a second mask process, a number of metal sensing wires are formed along the direction and are electrically connected with the first sensing units. Using a third mask process, an insulating layer is formed to cover the metal sensing wires. Using a fourth mask process, a number of second sensing units are formed along another direction on the insulating layer and the substrate. Using a fifth mask process, a protection layer is then formed to cover the first sensing units and the second sensing units.